Inflatable watercraft are popular because they are readily transportable, light weight and usually economical. Such craft are typically paddled for propulsion but sometimes can be equipped with a motor. In general, such inflatable watercraft lack the stability characteristics of a more rigid craft. They usually do not provide a rigid deck surface for boarding, standing and the like.
Pontoon type watercraft are also popular and in general use because of the expansive, flat deck provided and the inherent stability of the craft. These boats typically have a pair of parallel, elongate spaced-apart pontoons which are usually not very portable. These watercraft are usually powered by an outboard motor.
A third type of watercraft meeting with some measure of popularity is the circular type of watercraft which is characteristically highly maneuverable in the water. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,111 issued Feb. 27, 1973, to Del Vecchio.